


The Arms Have It

by goseaward



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: Klaus thought that this was a perfectly ordinary thing to want. Wouldn't everyone want to have sex with tentacles, if they had the opportunity?
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	The Arms Have It

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to queuedepoisson for the excellent beta! Any remaining errors are my own.

Klaus ran a finger around the head of his cock and moaned, deliberately loud. He hoped Luther would hear him—maybe it would remove the barge pole lodged firmly up his ass.

He drizzled more lube across his cock and took a firmer hold of himself. His hand squelched as he got to the base and his toes curled with how good it felt. He rocked his hips up into his grip and rolled his head on the pillow. Being loud made him feel hedonistic, sexy. Good. The way the sheets felt on his skin, the slightly cold temperature of the room—God forbid somebody actually heat this giant mansion the way it ought to be heated—even the slickness of the lube, all drawn up into something absolutely indulgent, purely sexual. Solely to get him off.

"You always did like a lot of lube," Ben observed.

Klaus's eyes flew open. "Motherfucker!"

"Don't blame me," Ben said. "This is _all_ you." He was standing at the side of the bed, staring down at Klaus's hand on his dick. Klaus felt vaguely insulted by this: here he was, all laid out, naked and on display, decadently sprawled, and Ben only had eyes for his admittedly excellent cock.

"Not on purpose!" Klaus said. He stroked his dick—this wasn't likely to make him _softer_ —and considered Ben's words. "I _always_ liked a lot of lube?"

"You used to leave the door cracked whenever you jerked off," Ben said.

"I used to leave the door cracked all the time!"

Ben sat on the bed, which didn't appreciably move. Obviously, because he was a ghost. "That's what I said."

"And you watched?" Klaus said. Fuck, that idea— Klaus had always wanted to be watched, especially by Ben, who watched everything so carefully, but he hadn't realized it had actually _worked_.

"I always watched you." Ben leaned down closer and Klaus spread his thighs, reaching down to cup his balls and press behind them. He moaned again and Ben's eyes flicked to his face.

"Pervert," Klaus said appreciatively. "How do you even have a sex drive without corporeal form?"

Ben tilted his head to the side, considering. Klaus played with his nipples with the thumb of his free hand. Felt amazing as always: Klaus was so glad he had a body that loved sex as much as his brain. Ben didn't, currently. Or maybe did? Klaus didn't exactly like to focus on the whole...not-aliveness...of Ben. Finally, Ben said, "I don't know. That's probably your fault too."

"Can you get hard?"

"Don't know."

Klaus bit his lip and let his eyes flutter half-closed as he brought his hand back to his cock and stroked it leisurely. His nipples stayed at full attention, begging for more, but he was more concerned with what he looked like for Ben. Ben's attention was—well. Klaus wouldn't say he'd ever seen Ben aroused in life, but he'd seen it on plenty of other people, and he recognized it now. Erection or no erection.

"This _is_ turning you on," he said.

"And that's turning you on," Ben countered.

Klaus's dick throbbed in agreement. "You could help."

Ben's head jerked up, and Klaus pumped his hand a few times, enjoying the way he could still surprise him.

Ben reached over and Klaus had a moment of fear. What would it feel like? Energy? Slime? But Klaus pulled—somehow—with his powers—

And Ben's familiar soft hand closed around Klaus's dick.

"Holy _shit_ ," Klaus said.

"You're really hard," Ben said. "I couldn't tell just by looking."

Klaus made a choked noise and squeezed the base of his dick. Ben's fingers teased the head. Images flashed through Klaus's mind, one after the other. Bumping shoulders with Ben at the breakfast table, his blank expression that Klaus knew was hiding shyness, Klaus on this bed with the door cracked, hoping—someone?—would notice. The feel of Ben's hand, isolated from everything else; he hadn't even realized he knew what that touch felt like. He bucked his hips up and it disappeared. His eyes flew open. "Hey!"

"Concentrate!" Ben said sharply.

Ben's hand was still there, Klaus just couldn't feel it. He pulled with his powers again, focusing on his left hand—he didn't want to know what would happen if he got all blue glowy fancy powers boy on his dick. And Ben's fingers came back, a sharp pinch that made a wash of pain run down Klaus's legs, chased by a nervy, too-good energy. Fuck, Ben knew him too well. "That's it," Ben said, almost offhand, and Klaus knew he was hiding a lot of emotion under it—but the nonchalance did something for him anyway.

"Motherfucker," Klaus said again. He brought his right hand back up to his nipples, so Ben had free rein of his dick and Klaus got the doubled pleasure of dick and nipples at once. Ben used the opportunity well, long slow strokes with his thumb running over the head at the top. "Mm, you _were_ watching." Klaus wondered if he'd be able to kiss Ben. But that seemed—inappropriate. Personal. Not that the whole thing wasn't already too fucking personal. And Klaus was close to coming already, dammit. He wanted this to go on longer. Just not as much as he wanted it to keep happening.

Ben was staring at his dick like it held the secrets of the universe.

"You know, you could..." Klaus said breathlessly.

"I could what?" Ben's attention shifted to his hand, currently rubbing Klaus's balls. Klaus, for some obscure reason, wanted to get him to look him in the eye.

"The, um." Klaus gestured, vaguely, in his abdominal area.

Ben raised his eyes to his face and stared at him. "You want to see my tits?"

"Christ," Klaus said. "The tentacles. You could jerk me off with the tentacles."

Ben went absolutely, horribly still. Klaus felt—God, did he feel _guilty_?

"Never mind. Just go back to—"

"I don't know," Ben said, looking lost, and Klaus, for once in his life, shut up. At least it was helping with the little almost-over-too-soon problem. After a pause, Ben continued, "I've never used them for something good before."

"Well," said Klaus, "my orgasm is a definite good, so if you would like to contribute—"

"Fuck you." 

Klaus watched curiously as Ben opened his shirt. His clothes weren't any more physical than the rest of him, but it seemed important to Ben. Ben's eyes narrowed in concentration, and a single tentacle slithered out of the opening, aiming for Klaus's dick.

God. Klaus wanted that so much he could taste it. He pulled with his powers as hard as he'd ever fucking pulled and then a warm, smooth, muscular _something_ was wrapping all the way around his cock. Holy shit. "Holy shit," he said. "Holy shit, you've got fucking tentacles!" He laughed out loud and tugged hard on his nipple, letting the sensation run straight to his dick. His hips jerked up into Ben's grip but it didn't matter, because the tentacle covered his entire dick, balls to head, and Ben just moved with him when he moved. The tentacle was... _undulating_. "Fuck, that feels good. What does it feel like to you?"

"Warm." Ben's eyes had returned to their fixed position staring at Klaus's groin, and Klaus tried not to feel like he'd lost something. "I can feel your pulse. It's—nice."

"Do you want to put it up my ass?"

That earned the barest flick of a glance back to his face. "Yes. But only when you're sure you can keep me here as long as you want me, because I don't want to know what happens if I've got a couple of tentacles up your ass and then I phase out of existence and back in."

"A _couple_ of tentacles, huh," Klaus said. He thrust his hips again, futilely, thinking about it. He liked that he could move as much as he wanted and no matter what he did he only got the pleasure Ben wanted to give him. "Yeah. That sounds good. You could even do the hentai thing. Suspend me."

"Are you objectifying me for my tentacles?"

Klaus squirmed, trying to get the tentacle to move, or something. "Really want to come. Ben, come on. Please." The very tip of Ben's tentacle started to rub across the head of Klaus's cock, teasing around the slit, tracing the flare where it joined the shaft. Klaus moaned. That felt fucking incredible. It was joined by kind of a—squeezing motion around his dick and—oh, his balls now, fuck. Klaus pulled on his nipple again, curling his toes at the edge of pain against all the pleasure coming from what Ben was doing to him. "You're absolutely filthy. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't get up to your standard," Ben said, "but I do okay."

Klaus moaned his absolutely sluttiest moan and bucked his hips again, trying so hard to get—something—anything—that would send him over the edge. And then suddenly, shockingly, warm smoothness against his asshole. He half sat up, trying to see, and there was definitely a second tentacle prodding at his hole, thick and bunched up, and—holy shit. "Put it in," he begged. "God, Ben, get that thing in my ass, I need it." He pushed himself up, reaching for the tentacle, not sure what he was going to do when he grabbed it, and a third tentacle shot out of the opening of Ben's shirt and laid him out flat on the bed.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Klaus gasped, and came all over Ben's tentacles and his own chest. That was—yes. Exactly what he wanted. Totally overcome by Ben, not even in control of what his body was doing, where it was, what position it was in. He felt all the tension go out of him and he just lay there, panting, sated and incredibly relaxed.

Slowly, the points of contact between them disappeared as Ben retracted himself. The tentacle wrapped around his dick was the last to go, and Klaus liked to think it left with a little reluctance. He heard movement and raised his head to see—ah. Yes, ghosts could get erections after all. "Do you need some help?" Klaus said, about two seconds before it was apparent Ben really, really didn't.

Ben fell down to one elbow on the bed, angled so he didn't fall on Klaus. The bed didn't shake this time, either, and Klaus realized he must have let the physical manifestation go, sometime in the last few moments. It seemed like a shame, but he didn't have the energy to bring it back. 

"Now I know where ectoplasm comes from," Klaus said.

"Nothing stops you talking, does it?"

Klaus shrugged. "It's one of my many charms." He sat up; he was getting a crick in his neck. "This is a good way to practice manifesting you. Let's do it again sometime." He grabbed a tissue and scrubbed at the come on his skin.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I don't have anything else on my calendar."

"I do, but I can make the time for you." Klaus grinned. He thought, absurdly, next time he might kiss Ben, and then discarded the idea as post-orgasmic hormones.

"Go to sleep," Ben said. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"Where else would you go?" Klaus said.

"That's not what I mean."

Klaus ignored that. "Good night, then, Benny boy. Do you think you could rock me gently to sleep with your tentacles sometime?"

"If you're a very, very good boy," Ben said. Klaus wasn't sure how a ghost could sound sleepy, but he did.

"Just for you, then," Klaus said, and it came out softer than he meant it to. He just—let it hang in the air, and turned off the light, and went to sleep. He couldn't see him any more, but he knew Ben stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this fic "A Farewell to Arms", please praise my restraint. Further tentacle puns in the comments gratefully welcomed.


End file.
